War for balance
by NikaXD-1999
Summary: it was a normal day in Townsville untill ... read my story and please dont hate
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to introduce (AN: did I spell it wrong?) you my OC's that are going to be in my story :D

Nika: 16 years old

She has long straight brown hair, green eyes (AN: it's lighter than Butch's eyes but darker than BC's eyes), has an hour glass body. She is PPG's guardian angel. She loves to sing, dance, skate, plays guitar and draw beautiful drawings.

How did she died:

She froze to death on her birthday (25. 12.). She ran away from her family because they were treating her like a slave. She didn't find a shelter and she died because of the freezing cold night.

Nick: 17 years old

He has short brown hair that is spiked in the front ( like Zain's haircut), blue eyes (darker than Bubbles but lighter than Boomers), has a nice built body. He is an angel of darkness but he is the RRBs guardian angel. He loves to brakedance, sing, skate, play guitar and write songs.

How he died:

He died on his birthday too (4.7.) he died because of fireworks. One of them went the wrong way and hit Nick. He died in the hospital. His family didn't even visit him because they didn't care for him.

I will continue with this story. My other story Wolf love will be discontinued until I have more ideas for it, sorry. But enjoy this story I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Power puff girls and Rowdy ruff boys fanfic

Guardian angel's

The city of Townsville is a place like no other. Let's go see what are our little angels are doing.

BUTTERCUP'S POV:

'Come on when is it gonna end.' I'm in class with my sisters and it's the last day of school. Miss Kean is talking about boring stuff about nature.''And that class is how rain is made.'' DDDRRRIIINNNGGG! YES,SCHOOL'S OVER! ''Have a nice summer kids.'' Said our teacher. Avery one run out of the school. Me and my sisters flew out. ''Race you home'' I said ''You're on.'' Blossom said, Bubbles just giggled .And of course I win. ''Professor where home.'' said Bubbles ''O hey girls the mayor just called and he seed that the Rowdy ruff boys are destroying the city.'' ''Ugh again?'' I said. ''That's the 4 time this week.'' said Blossom. ''Let's go.''

BUTCH'S POV:

Explosions, explosions every where. ''Ha ha ha ha ha this is so fun.'' said Brick ''I know right.'' I said. Then the Power puff's came and spoiled the fun but I always hade a crush on Buttercup since we first meet. I didn't told my brothers about it because they'll make fun out of me or worse. ''OK, let's get over this.'' said Blossom. Before we started to fight two things fell out of the ski, one was white and one was black. They went separate ways. ''Wow what was that?'' Buttercup asked. ''I don't know.'' said Blossom. Two big explosion's went of. The girls went where the white thing exploded. ''Guys let's go check the black thing.'' said Brick.

BUTTERCUP'S POV:

We went where the white thing exploded. ''Girls over here!'' Bubbles called. It exploded in the park. But it wasn't a thing it was a teenage girl about 16 years old and she had angel wings. She has long, straight, brown hair and a skinny, but not too skinny, body and a white strapless dress that went to her knees. She turned around and smiled. '' Hay my name is Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and we are the Power puff girls and are you ok? '' Blossom asked her. ''Yeah I'm fine and I know who you girls are.'' she said. ''My name is Nika and I'm you're guardian angel.''

BUTCH'S POV:

Turn's out to be a guy with black angel wings. His hair is brown, short and his front hair is spiked up( it's more like Zayn's hair) and he's wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt and a black jacket. ''Sup my name is Brick and these are my brothers Butch and Boomer and we are the Rowdy ruff boys.'' ''Cool '' ''And who are you?'' asked Boomer. '' I'm Nick and I'm you're guardian angel.''

BUBBLES POV:

'OMG! We have a guardian angel! And she has a beautiful dress.' ''Why thank you Bubbles.'' ''What? Did I say something out loud?'' I said shocked. ''No, I can read your mind's. And no Blossom, you're not dreaming.'' she said. Blossom just stood there with her mouth open. ''Blossom?'' BC waved her hand in front of Blossom's face. ''I think you just blow her mind.'' she said. ''OK, let's go home before professor starts to worry.'' I said.

BOOMER'S POV:

'A guardian angel? Really? Please tell me there are werewolf's and vampires to.' ''Yes, Boomer. There are allot of monsters in this world that you don't know they are real. And there are two kind's of angels. Normal angels, they're good and they will do anything to protect everyone from danger, and angels of darkness, we are evil and we protect the evil kids like you guys , but we all have something in common. We all hate the devils.'' ''Why do you hate the devils?'' Butch asked. ''Because every 1000 years one of the people on earth is chosen to be an angel of balance and don't ask me why, if they get to him or her all the angels have to join forces to defeat all the demons and devils.''

BLOSSOM'S POV:

When we came home, professor was making dinner. ''Hello girls dinner is almost ready… Who is you're friend?'' ''This is our guardian angel and her name is Nika.'' ''Guardian angel?'' ''Yeah she has wing and she can read minds." Said Bubbles. "Girls I don't think that bringing a complete stranger into the house is a … you can stay here if you like." said the professor" You can have our guest room" then left. "I can change peoples minds if it's necessary. I have to be close to my guardian children." Nika said. I still can't believe that mystical creatures exist." You ok there Blossom?"

"Yes I am Buttercup, why?"

"Couse you where staring into space."

"Oh, Nika do mystical creatures exist?"

"Yeah they do. Werewolf's, vampires, ferry's, gnomes, every creature you name exists."

BUTCH POV:

"So when will the next 1000 years be?" Boomer asked.

"Tomorrow. Did you by any chance seen an angel somewhere?" Nick asked.

"No, but we did see a white light falling to the ground in the Townsville's park." I said. "That's where the puffs went" Brick seed.

"Good cause they will need her." Nick said.


	3. Chapter 3

BC POV:

OK, I got to admit Nika is awesome. But I always get the felling she is hiding something, she looks so nervous about something.

"Girls I need to tell you something." Nika said.

"what is it Nika?" asked Blossom.

"*sigh* Every 1000 years there's a war, a war for balance. It happen because a human is chosen to become a guardian angel even though he or she doesn't want to. The angel of balance balances the good and evil in the world, if the devils get to the angel there will be caos in the world for a 1000 years. And the next angel will be chosen here in Townsville, tomorrow and I still don't know who will be chosen. I don't want that to happen again." She said with tears in her eyes.

"we will help you defeat the devils and will protect whoever will be the angel of balance." Said Blossom. The leader girl is finally out of her trance.

"thanks now go to bed its getting pretty late outside. Good night girls."Nika said and went to her room. I am probably gonna need some sleep, tomorrow is a big day.

_gues who is gonna be and who ever gues the right character will get there OCS IN MY NEXT CHAPTER, R&R SEE YA_


	4. Chapter 4

? POV:

The angel of balance will be chosen in the next few hours and I have my army of devils and demons with me.

"Soon I will take over the world and no one is going to stop me! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

BC POV:

_Time skip: morning_

I woke up by the most excruciating pain in my back. It hurts so much I couldn't take it anymore. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted. My sisters woke up immediately with concern. "OMG Buttercup are you ok?" Bubbles asked me. I couldn't talk, that's how much it hurts. "I heard screaming! Is everything ok?" Nika came rushing to our room with the Professor right at her tail. "The pain, the pain in my back it's unbearable!" I screamed. Tears begin to fall out of my eyes, it hurts so much.

NIKA'S POV:

Oh no! This can't be happening. We have to find Nick ASAP. I lifted Buttercup carefully and flew out the window.

NICK'S POV:

I sense a strong aura coming this way. Actually four auras one nice, one sweet, one pure and one that is spicy and stronger than the others. " The hell is going on?" then it hit me. I run to the boys room as fast as possible and burst threw the door. "guys we need to go, NOW!" they nodded and followed me. I saw three figures that are staring at a struggling one. "hey it's the puffs!" Brick said "lets get'em!" Boomer said. They were about to attack them when I stopped them. "NO! don't , they need help." I said. "I know it sounds stupid but Buttercup is gonna become what Nika and I are afraid she would become. The angel of balance." I said before they would reply and soon they became serious.

BUTCH'S POV:

Buttercup started to glow green, black and white. Every second she became brighter and brighter soon we couldn't see anything. Few seconds later she stopped glowing and finally we could see what happened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMG SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND I CAN'T STOP LOOKING AT HER. She has longer straight hair with green highlights at the bottom. It went to her butt. She had a different outfit too, she has a green strapless dress with a black belt that had a forest green flower on the side. She has a black wing on her right and a white one on her left. Just wow.

BC'S POV:

Why is everyone staring at me. Do I look weird? When I looked at Butch, I have no idea how the RRB got here, but he had practically hearts in his eyes. Awwww he looks sooo cute … WAIT WHY DO I HAVE BLACK AND WHITE WINGS ON MY BACK?!

"ok it will be easier for us to protect you since we know you and we have to hide you where nobody can find you except us and as soon as possible before its too late." Nika said in a "by-the-way" voice. "The faith of the world is in our hand and take Buttercup to safety." The guy with black wings said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh sorry, my name is Nick and I'm the boys guardian angel of darkness and I already know you guys so you don't need to introduce your self's." He said. "Ok? But why am I the chosen one?" I asked again.

"Because you know how to balance good and evil. And because you are good and evil at the same time. Like you bully kids at school but still save them from danger or you prank people and protect them from harm and you steal some candy from the candy shop." Nika said. All of that was true but I don't want to be the angel of balance. Suddenly the ground started to shake. The earth crack open and reviled HIM with an army of devils and demons.

"Hello girls and boys I'm here to _TAKE OVER THE WORLD." _ The last part he said in his evil voice and then laughed evilly.

_Next chapter is here hope you like it and tomorrow is my b-day so I will upload the next chapter after Christmas, R&R and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY *:D_


End file.
